fandom_of_happinesscharge_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanazono Tsubasa
Hanazono Tsubasa is one of the main Cures of Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Tsubasa is a quite rebellious second year student of South Uehara Middle School. Though most of her friends are boys, she likes to spend time with other girls but these usually don't want to spend time with her. Her alter ego is . She is represented by flowers and has a form change called . Her catchphrase is General Information Personality Tsubasa is a quite rebellious second year student of South Uehara Middle School. Though most of her friends are boys, she likes to spend time with other girls but these usually don't want to spend time with her. Tsubasa has a great sence of justice which is controlling her sometimes. She does always what she thinks is right, no matter what other people say. Appearance In civilian, Tsubasa has wavy blonde hair, that passes her shoulders and purple eyes. She usually wears modern but also cool looking clothes. As Cure Cavalier, her hair grows longer and changes into a brown shade. A small part of her hair is tied into pig tails, wich are hold by a pink flower. Her eyes change into pink. Cure Cavalier wears a dark blue vest with a deep pink tie and pink sleeves. She wears a skirt with three different layers. The first layer is deep pink, the next light pink and the last is white. She wears light pink arm warmers and dark pink shoes. Relationships Family *'Hanazono Kokoro' - Tsubasa's younger twin sister. *'Hanazono Sora' - Tsubasa's father. Friends *'Yamamichi Akira' - One of Tsubasa's best friends. *'Midorino Arisa' Etymology - means "flower" and means "garden". So Hanazono means "flower garden". This could be a reference to her alter ego Cure Cavalier. - comes from Japenese which means "wing". Cure Cavalier - Cavalier derives from the same Latin root as the French word chevalier (as well as the Spanish word caballero), the Vulgar Latin word caballarius, meaning "horseman".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/cavalier#Etymology History Pretty Cure Cure Cavalier is Tsubasa's Pretty Cure alter ego. After transformation, she is represented by flowers, while her main color is pink. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!", using her PreChanMirror and her PreCards. Daisy Disco is the first and only form change that Cure Cavalier can use. Its powers are based on flowers. She even has a own attack called Daisy Shower. Attacks - Daisy Disco= *'Daisy Shower' - Daisy Disco's first attack using the LovePreBrace. - Sub-attacks= * - One Cure Cavalier's sub-attacks. This attack was used in Shiawase Blooming 01. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation speech used by Tsubasa to transform into Cure Cavalier in Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Songs As one main character, Tsubasa's voice actor, Nagasawa Miki has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duets Trivia *Tsubasa's character and most of her appearence, as well as her given name, are based off Uehara Tsubasa from the manga Arisa. Gallery Cure Cavalier.png|Cure Cavalier's profile prechanmirrortsu.png|Tsubasa while transforming References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Category:Shiawase Blooming ❀ Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cures